


Grounded

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU, AU killing Joke, Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Damian Wayne Feels, Family Dynamics, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Martha Wayne - Freeform, Protective Bruce Wayne, Young Bruce Wayne, acrobatic tradgedy, teenage dick grayson, the struggle is real, thomas Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: An AU inspired by the killing Joke, where instead Barbra Gordon is shot but Dick Grayson.  A teenage Dick Grayson is thrust into a very different life than he planned, as Tony Zucco is on the run for attempted murder. Dr. Thomas Wayne finds himself  treating the son of the famous Flying Graysons.  As Dick struggles to cope with his sudden injury he finds himself befriended by the son of his doctor. can they lead Dick out of his darkness and back to the light? (corny summery, take a read.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> This here, is yet another idea stewing in my brain. sample chapter throwing it out there to test the waters!Not sure what people will think lol. Note- Raymond is actually a childhood friend in Dick's Flying Grayson days. In the comics. Anyhoo, thanks for taking the time to read!

“just make sure you smell nice.”

Dick, like everything he did, balanced the phone on the end of the counter ledge as he worked on his hand stand. His best friend's voice filled the silence of the small trailer.

“Girls, don't pay attention to that sort of thing, Raymond.” Dick replied as he eased down into a plank position. “And for your information I smell amazing.”

Raymond snorted at that. “Right, sweat, dirt and chalk dust is bound to make every girl swoon.”

Dick effortlessly made his way back up into a full hand stand easing one leg out to maximize core strength. “Tell me again why I am getting dating advice from you?”

“Because, I've seen how you practically turn into a nonsensical much puppet the moment you lay eyes on anything that has long lashes and a skirt. Did you even ask her out?”

“I was..thinking about it?” Dick threw out grinning as he heard a groan.

“Dude, you've been thinking about her for months! What are you waiting for, cupid has been practically been shoving his arrow down your throat.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Ray, in case you forgotten I am an acrobat in the top-”

“Yeah, yeah. Your a superstar doesn't mean you have to set your love life in stone. I should just call her right now.”

“Do that and I will tell Liz that you used to suck your thumb until you were thirteen.”

“Ooff, struck a nerve there Grayson? and FYI I was eight.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Dick teased with a laugh landing o back on his feet he walked over and scooped up his phone clicking it back to private mode. “You seem to forget that, this girl is the police commissioners daughter, who I'm pretty sure could have her pick of any guy in Gotham. Instead of some circus junkie that calls everywhere home.”

“Dick, you deserve happiness.”

“Who says I am not happy?” Dick challenged. “Just because I'm focusing on my career doesn't mean I'm moping around, my time will come you'll see.”

“Gosh, want to get your parents n the phone? They want there lines back.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Can't currently they are on a..dinner thing.”

“oh.My. Gosh. Dude, you're fifteen and your parents have a better love life than you!”

Dick rotated his wrists. “They have an epic love story, I'm pretty sure no one could hold a candle to that kind of love.”

“Can't disagree...so two more nights and we're on to the next location. So, you know what that means...windows closing make the call or I will.”

A knock sounded on the door of the trailer. Dick rolled his eyes. “Will you give it a rest? My food is here, I'd share it with friends of they were kinder.”

“Depends on the take out. Last time it was seaweed wrapped around something that masqueraded as rice.”

Dick turned the knob and opened the door. “You are the...”

Dick's heart stopped as he saw the menacing stranger before him. His eyes wide then drifted down to the gun pointed at him.

“Dick? Hello?”

Dick could barely find his voice as his eyes looked back at the man before him. The grip on his phone tightened just as the the finger resting on the trigger did. 

“Ra-”

BANG!

The impact sent Dick flying backwards, a agonized scream clawing from his throat as he slammed hard against the floor of the trailer. He clutched his abdomen with shaking hands, through his spastic vision he saw a figure enter towering above him. Fear, melted with confusion and agonizing pain somewhere he heard Raymond's voice. Panic and worry laced deeply in it. His blue eyes never leaving the face above him accutely aware of the gun gripped in his hand. Then as suddenly as the figure appeared he clamored out of the trailer and was gone.

“Dick?! Dick answer me! Dick are you there?! What happened? Dick!”

)))))))

May and John had been strolling back on the circus grounds having enjoyed their anniversary date. Gifted from their son 

“I have to say, as lovely as this dinner was. I couldn't help but feel their was an ulterior motive.” Mary stated weaving her arm with her husbands.

John chuckled. “Meaning how Dick uses our date nights for a chance to order take out?”

“He is adorable on how he thinks he gets away with it?”

“On some level doesn't he?” John challenged. “..but he works hard and deserves to have his free time.”

“I was thinking.” mary stopped looking at John. “When the tour is finished we should have a family vacation, it doesn't have to be much. Dick is growing too fast it seems, I'd like to have some memories outside of Haley's Circus.”

John smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a great idea, we just have to convince Dic-”

BANG!

Shock rippled through the grounds then chaos. Mary held on John's arm tighter as people scrambled every which way.

“John, that came from the direction-”

John understood weaving through the crowd as he led the way in the direction of their trailer.

Then suddenly a man collided into them.

“Are you alright?” John asked as he helped the man to his feet but was met with a grunt and a sharp push away from him. 

Mary had continued running to her home. Upon reaching the it she froze as she saw the door open “Dick? Dick!”

She climbed inside her emotions flooding all at once as she saw the crimson staining the floor beneathe her son ignoring it as she knelt down beside him. “Dick! Oh, god Dick! Sweetheart.”

Dick gasped out, through his clouded vision he saw his mothers face, hearing her voice. “M-Mom mom.”

Mary removed her jacket. “Hold on baby, hold on! She pressed it hard against his wound earning a wail from her son. “John! JOHN!”

John in seconds was by his sons side. He couldn't grasp the situation but he knew for now he had to be there for his son. Seeing tears spill from his sons eyes as he struggled to stay conscious. He cupped his sons cheek running his hand through his hair.

“Easy, Dick. Stay with us! Stay with us.” he soothed as full body shiver rippled through the younger acrobat.

In the distance sirens could be heard. Then what seemed far to long paramedics took over in a whirlwind of rushed orders and beeping and first aid Dick was loaded on to a stretcher and was whisked away in a sea of questions in red and blue lights.

The only thing that connected to what had transpired was the pool of blood on the trailer floor that tainted the palms of Mary's hands.


End file.
